User blog:PinkTrinaCat101/LPS Creepypasta 1660
I made this a YouTube video but my voice was hard to understand so I wrote it here Hi guy's it's me and as you see this blog is about #1660 I always wanted her she has always been my dream LPS and I had this cousin named Sidney and she was 1 year older than me and loved LPS just like me. She came to my house one day with a package I was confused because it wasn't my birthday or anything but still I was happy. The Package had pretty pink paper and I opened it and inside was LPS #1660. It had red eyes on its face but I didn't care I just grabbed it. I was surprised she got it for me cause I always wanted it. "Can we film with It???" I asked all excited. "Yeah let's do another episode of LPS Falling in Love!!!!" she said. "OMG YES!" I shouted. And we went to the bedroom and we started to film. "Can you go get some fake blood and fake tears" I yelled. "Sure" she yelled back. She took the LPS and held it "Is it ok if I take this with me?" she asked. "Sure!" I replied. She carried the LPS with her and I watched as the LPS was in her arms. Then All the sudden I seen the LPS' head turn around Like on it's own.'' Then I seem the LPS just swivvle twords me along with it's body. I was confused I scream loudly. Sidney (my cousin) looked at me "W-what's the matter?" she asked. "The LPS" I said. "You moved the LPS" said Sidney. "Oh No no no nooo!" I said. "You look at me and you look at me and you look at me ''hard"! I yelled. "The freaking LPS moved on it's own!". Sidney shrugged her shoulders "Nahh it's just your imagination" she said. "Yeah maybe it is" I said shrugging it off because my brain always plays tricks on me. Later on Sidney told me it was a sleepover because her parents never came to pick her up. Sidney layed down and I went to go get a drink. My dad just came back from work and my mom wasn't there even though she doesn't work so I was confused. Anyway I'm getting off topic. I went to the bedroom and all the sudden I spit the water out and it dropped to the floor just like the blood I seen just dripping there and I seen the LPS with its eyes tworn out on the floor and blood everywere and there was more LPS too! There was a LPS cat covered in blood with its body broken apart and a poodle with its head broken in half with blood all over them. Then I saw my cousin lying next to the LPS covered in blood with her eyes tworn out I cried "The only cousin I talked to, the only cousin who got me and the only cousin my age who understood all the adult jokes in shows and exspained them to me" I ran and got my dad and told him what happend "Just go back to bed sweetie it's just your imagation" he said. "No you listen to me I am not lying this is not my imagination!" I yelled "SO JUST GO IN MY ROOM AND LOOK!. ''And guess what?'' He did he called the cops too. I went into the dinning room and took the LPS with me then all the sudden the living became silent I looked in and the LPS was on the floor sitting next to the dead cops and my dead dad smiling with a demonic look on her face. I screamed and threw the LPS away and looked at the box underneath all the playful paper was a note it read:' ' Make sure she has friends''' ' ~666' I screamed and threw away all my LPS. Category:Blog posts